


Your Sacrifice

by Asmodeus



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: e051-057 The Suffering Game Parts 1-7, M/M, POV Alternating, Suffering, Taakitz Week, Trans Character, asmo writing more chaptered fics with no time, lots of suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: tres horny boys are sent to retrieve the next relic, what isn't accounted for is the reaper who shows up for his next job as well.or,the canon divergent au where krav isn't stuck in hunger goop and deals with wonderland.





	Your Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys guess whomst is falling behind hardcore. it me. this is day 4 of taakitz week ?? yeah i hath fallen behind.
> 
> based off of another roleplay with my tumblr taako !! we didn't make it past everything i wrote in chapter one so from here its BASED off of but entirely written by me dksbdljsd

Taako had a bad feeling. Well, more than a bad feeling. He had a sinking feeling that completely buried his heart in a mass of panic and concern. Not that he was going to tell his team that. Lucretia had trained them for something, and Taako couldn't keep his head off it. His mind drifted to her worries, to the years taken off her life, and could only wonder what would be in store for them. He folds his arms across silk clothing, frown deep in his features as he watches the previous trio disappear into the spiral.   
  
Tipping his hat back, he watches as new names appear, Magnus, Merle, Taako, and... Grim? Taako's features contort into confusion at the unfamiliar name, and it seemed that Merle and Magnus were matching in that confusion. Of course, the didn't stop them from shooting ideas at each other of the possible identity of their fourth party member.    
  
Taako, on the other hand, was more focused on the sound of a scythe cutting into the fabric of space. Eyes shoot toward the sound before his lips quirked into a grin, forgetting that he was supposed to be acting cool in front of the guys, and that the guys may not have the most positive reaction to the reaper in the world.    
  
Taako unashamedly sweeps toward the skeleton, earning raised eyebrows and quiet warnings from Magnus. He lays a well manicured hand on the other's shoulder before leaning up a bit, lips pressing against the cheekbone of the still skull, ‘  Hey babe !! What are you doing here ?? Should have told me that we had a date today !! Work, am I right? ‘ Of course, he knew that they had no previous date mentioned, but Taako couldn't help his teasing, especially with the looks Merle and Magnus wore at the moment.    
  
‘  Gonna come join the party?  ‘ Taako threw a thumb toward the sign before shrugging, settling his hands back at his hips for a moment as he takes on a moment of sincerity, ‘  seriously though. Why are you here, babe ?? It's like super dangerous. ‘   
  
Kravitz looks down at him with a small noise before he lets his skin crawl back over the bones he kept. A small movement to return the affection and he smiles, noticeably this time.  ' Dangerous, you say that to me like I'm not a reaper, darling. ' His accent is on which Taako is sure is for work matters but it still sounded ridiculous to the elf. But then Kravitz looks up to see the sign with their names and frowns, quite visibly before arms cross over his chest.  ' A name I haven't seen in centuries. the queen rid me of that life long ago ... '

 

Taako swept fingers to cling to the other's arm, wrapping another arm around so that the Kravitz's left arm was completely encaptured. Magnus and Merle stared in puzzlement, though he could see sort of a dawning realization working its way across Merle's face. He wiggles though, his grip holding strong with Kravitz’ arm as they both look at the sign now.    
  
‘  Well, with a reaper on our side, I don’t think we can lose !!  ‘ He does look towards Kravitz, a curious expression but still understanding. A look that indicated that if the other wanted to talk about it later, they could.   
  
‘  Unfortunately it looks as if your surprise attack was foiled."  A finger pointed at the open door, heart thudding in his chest as that cornered animal feeling began growing more and more.   
  
He gripped kravitz's arm a bit tighter.   
  
‘  But we might as well go show em the business, huh ??  ‘ Magnus seemed to want to say something, but Merle gave him a look, before they both turned toward the door.

 

'  Oh I wasn't here for any sort of surprise attack, I can guarantee that. The queen informed me how this place works, so I had only hoped they kept up with the times.  ' Looking down at Taako again he smiles. Who knew what they were up against. ‘ Yes, let’s show them what business we mean. ' Kravitz seems to catch the looks the other two men were giving back and forth though because soon enough his free hand gets raised in defense.  ' I'm not here for you three, Taako and I discussed that prior to today. I have other business here today. About our resident hosts .. so, shall we ?? '

 

Taako tugs Kravitz a bit closer to punctuate his point, grinning, ‘  Yeah babes, he's good. ‘ A wink, a snicker, and he felt a little of that tension release from his chest, taking a small dent out of that pressure.   
  
Taako can see Magnus staring the Kravitz down, Merle's gaze flickering between him and Taako as he seems to have made the connection before clapping his hands, ‘  More the merrier I say, c’mon Kravlets or whatever your name is. ‘   
  
Magnus glances at Merle, at his wooden arm, then to Kravitz, and then repeats before frowning a bit. He gives Kravitz a small look, as if he wasn’t entirely sure yet before he nods, an action that Taako is relieved for.   
  
‘  See Krav baby. No fear. Lets go best these hosts behinds.  ‘ Taako grins as hair fell around his face before he glances back toward the entrance. That tension grew more, before he shook his head and tugged Kravitz in with the rest of them. ‘  Let’s get this over with so we can have a real date, Kravy. ‘

 

There’s a small nod from his side where Kravitz is in his grip and Taako can feel the grip tighten in response. He’s either happy for the date suggestion or using Taako as an equal reassurance to what he would guess Kravitz has more clues about inside the tent.

 

When they make it far enough in the door just … disappears behind him. It’s never a promising sign for anything but trouble, fingertips curling in against the comfort of the reaper before Taako takes a slow calming breath.

 

Then the lights begin to flash, and the catwalk is presented before them. His eyes light up in curiosity but the fear is still there, careful not to show so blatantly in front of what would undoubtedly be their main issues -- the two elves that appear before them. He can feel a flinch of Kravitz’ arm beneath his touch, eyes drifting up in wonder as to what caused the reaction, but Kravitz sems to be looking down at him now to reassure that the elf on his arm was good. So Taako gives a small thumbs up, and releases the arm to let their fingers link instead.

 

‘  Welcome -- to Wonderland !!  ‘


End file.
